In recent years, navigation apparatuses for providing guidance for a user to enable the user to reach a destination based on a searched route that leads to a destination are widely known. Further, some of those navigation apparatuses guide the user further to a specific building in a site such as an airport. For example, Japanese patent document 1 listed in the following discloses a navigation apparatus that notifies the user of a terminal building accommodating a specific carrier by allowing the user to input a carrier selection if a boarding place of a vehicle (i.e., an aircraft) is specified as a destination.                Japanese patent document 1:JP-A-2001-331606 (US2001/0049580)        
However, the flight of the aircraft may be delayed, canceled, or the arriving terminal may be changed, due to the weather, mechanical problem of the aircraft or the like. In case of those cancellation or terminal change, the navigation apparatus of the Japanese patent document 1 cannot accommodate the troubled situation of flight cancellation, change of the arriving terminal or the like, because the conventional navigation apparatus does not take into account updated schedule information of the flight at the moment (i.e., during the travel to the airport). That is, it is impossible for the navigation apparatus to provide suitable guidance for the user in case of flight cancellation, terminal change or the like.